


Hygge

by whycraft (voidfoxstarlight)



Series: Whycraft Fusion AU [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidfoxstarlight/pseuds/whycraft
Summary: Keralis discovers elytra and another old friend.





	Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxBMCrrzN4s&t=24s) is the dance they do!

The next portal he stepped out of was blissfully normal, if a bit high up. Fortunately, there was a type of ladder to use to get to the ground.

A beautiful mansion rested regally on top of a hill just off the edge of town. The land around it looked like it was in the middle of being terraformed, with a few holes in the hillside revealing a hollow, dark cavern underneath. 

Off to one side of the house, a player in iron armour paced back and forth, examining the hill. He pulled some dirt out of his inventory and filled in one of the holes.

Keralis waved. “Hello!”

The player looked his way and his eyes widened in surprise. “Keralis?”

“Welsknight! Is this your house?”

“Uh, yes. Yes it is.”

“It is absolutely beautiful, I love it.”

“Thank you. But, uh…” Wels scratched his helmeted head. “How are you here?”

“I came through a very broken Nether portal and then Doc and Scar put me in prison.”

Wels’s expression was a cross between amused and bewildered. “Doc and Scar put you in prison? Wait, were you in Area 77?”

“Yes! How did you know? Do they do that kind of thing a lot?”

“They seem to, lately.” Wels shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and the sunlight glinted off the greyish purple things attached to his back.

Keralis pointed. “What is that?”

“What?” Wels glanced over his shoulder. “My elytra?”

“Is that what they are called?”

“You wanna take a look?”

Keralis nodded. Wles unstrapped them from their harness and handed them over. Keralis ran his fingers along the glossy shell of it. “What do they do?”

Wels grinned. “Let me show you.”

He unfastened the elytra and pillared up a few blocks. “They work from the ground, but it’s harder that way.” He jumped off the pillar and pressed a button on the harness. A shower of sparks exploded out of the back of the elytra, shooting Wels into the air. The elytra spread open, catching the air underneath them and letting Wels soar through the sky.

Keralis let out an incredulous laugh and shielded his eyes from the sun as he watched Wels, silhouetted against the clouds. Wels coasted gently back to the ground.

“Dude! That is amazing.”

Wels grinned. “I’d let you try, but I’ve only got one elytra on me, and it's hard to teach someone how to fly when you’re stuck yelling at them from the ground.”

Keralis laughed. “That makes sense.” Then an idea popped into his head. “If we fused, you could show me like that.”

Wels raised his eyebrows. “You know about fusion?”

“I saw Doc and Scar fuse, and then Doc fused with me. It was fun times.”

“Well, I guess we could, but the only dances I know are medieval dances.”

“I can learn.”

“Okay.” Wels removed his helmet and set it down by a pile of shulker boxes.

“The thing about medieval dances is that they were really only meant to be danced in large groups, so they look a little silly when it’s just two people dancing. They still work fine, though.

“First, we join hands. Then we go left for three beats, kick on the fourth, and then go right three beats and kick on the fourth. One, two, three, kick! One, two, three, kick!”

On the second kick, Wels accidentally kicked Keralis’s foot out of the air.

“Whoops, other foot. Sorry. Now we do it again.”

They stepped and kicked, managing to avoid battering each other with their feet this time.

“Now we take three steps forward, clap three times, then take three steps back and kick three times - make sure to alternate your kicks. Then we repeat that, and after we kick we join hands again.”

They stepped, clapped, stepped, kicked, stepped, clapped, stepped, kicked, and when they joined hands again, a flash of light, which was becoming increasingly familiar to Keralis, enveloped their vision.

* * *

He was surprisingly short, for a fusion. Only two and a half blocks tall. It must have been Wels’s experience letting them know that, because Keralis didn’t know enough about fusions yet to make that distinction.

He took a moment to take stock of himself and figure out who he was. He flicked through memories and emotions like all newly-formed fusions did. His name didn’t come immediately to mind as it had done last time. This worried him, but Wels’s memories reminded him that not all fusions learned their names so quickly. Poise had taken a good few hours to learn, and Geode had fused three times before they learned their name. For now, they would put it out of their mind.

Wels’s elytra, but not quite Wels’s elytra - it had full durability - was strapped securely to his harness. He pillared up like Wels had done and stood at the top, fingering the firework button.

“I can do this,” he said, and launched himself off the pillar.

The elytra opened, but they began losing altitude almost immediately. They turned their face skyward and pressed the button. Fireworks propelled them higher into the atmosphere, and they whooped loudly from the sheer joy of it.

They climbed higher and higher into the sky, the wind tangling their hair to hell and back. They pressed the firework button over and over again, until eventually they pressed it and nothing came out.

“Oh, no.”

They checked their inventory, but aside from their wings, armor, and some food, it was completely empty.

The ground was approaching quickly.

“What do I do?” he shouted. No one answered, obviously.

Wels’s memories said to coast. 

He spread out his arms to lift his wings higher. All that did was interrupt the air flow.

“Oh my god, I’m going to die!”

_ [Hygge hit the ground too hard.] _

Keralis groaned and sat up. Wels was sprawled on the grass a few blocks away, giggling.

“What’s so funny? We died!”

“I can’t believe I only had eleven rockets on me. Good job, self.” He sat up. “Enjoy your first death on the server?”

“More than I was expecting. I need to get some of those elytra.” He noticed the death message. “Check it out, I figured out my - our - uh, the fusion’s name.”

“Hygge, huh?” Wels mused. “I’ve never heard that word before.”

“Maybe it’s not a word,” said Keralis. “Maybe we just made it up.”

“Maybe.” Wels stood up and crossed over to the pile of shulker boxes. He pulled out a bunch of red and white cylinders. “Wanna do it again? I’ve got more fireworks now.”

“Dude, yes!”

hygge [n], _ hyg _ _ ·ge _ a quality of coziness and comfortable conviviality that engenders a feeling of contentment or well-being


End file.
